Trainers and Grunts
by UltraMoonStar
Summary: Joseph, a Team Skull Grunt, falls for a male Trainer outside of his own gang, he wants to be with him but doesn't know what to do to be close to his presumably straight crush. So, he results to dressing like woman to gain his crush's attention. Contains: Lemons, smut and all that sexual stuff.


**Trainers and Grunts**

 **Hello, everyone, I'm UltraMoonStar! And let's just get this out of the way... I am not the best with story titles. So I'm sorry if the titles turned you off.**

 **And if you didn't read the description(also, I'm not that great with descriptions either); this story is about a Team Skull Grunt who falls in love with a Trainer. And the thing is: the Grunt is a male crossdresser and keeps it a secret from his fellow Grunts.**

 **This also will have sexual content, only pokephillia won't be involved like my lemon collection. Sorry, pokephillia lovers!**

 **As for Dane Lloyd, yes, I'm well aware he's already a character from "UltraMoonStar's Lemon Collection," it's just that this is my main OC, and I'm sticking with him. Also, admittedly, I am not the best at creating characters or names for characters.**

 **Just like what I said in the lemon collection I am a bit rusty. Either that or I'm just a shit writer.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Here we are in the Alola Region! A tropical paradise made up of four islands: Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula and Poni. Each of these islands are filled to the brim with very interesting people and Pokemon, much different ones from other Regions. For now let's focus on Ula'ula Island.

Po Town, located in Ula'ula Island, was a town taken over by an organization known as "Team Skull." Team Skull were now the new inhabitants of the town, and they were led by the one and only "Guzma." But luckily for the rest of Alola, this group of "villains" didn't really pose a threat to anybody, not even ten year old children. It was pretty embarrassing for Guzma to learn that his own "brothers and sisters" would always be beaten by some little kids. Frankly, it pissed him of… But he still enjoyed having the team together.

But enough about Guzma, let's head into Po Town's "Shady House" where our story takes place.

* * *

Inside the Shady House were a group of Team Skull Grunts.

The male grunts had blue hair while the females had pink hair which were covered by caps with skull designs on them. They wore black bandannas covering the lower halves of their faces, black tank tops and black shorts for the males while the female wore shorter and white shorts. They each even wore chains around their necks with their signature Team Skull logos on them.

Though, there was one particular Grunt who seemed to keep to himself in his room of the Shady House. Meet: Joseph.

Joseph, unlike all the others who were hanging out in groups, was all by himself in his room. "What was he doing?" you may be asking? Masturbating of course!

Joseph was sitting on the edge of his poorly made bed, slowly stroking his cock with his right hand while using his other hand to massage his nipples under his shirt.

As he touched himself, he was also looking at a photo with his other hand. The photo seemed to be another man who will be described later on.

Joseph stares at the photo and. "Damn," he began, "you look so damn good in that picture." He laughs lightly, smiling behind his bandanna. "I know it's weird, but you don't mind right?"

The person in the photo wasn't some random guy he saw and secretly kept a picture of them. No, this person was someone he had met not too long again. Back when Joseph was with another group, stealing Pokemon from innocent Trainers, a much stronger Trainer showed up and took down his team members one bye one.

Only Joseph remained, face to face with the stronger Trainer. The main issue was… Well, he had no Pokemon with him, so he was surely fucked. But instead of his opponent attacking him, he was actually kind to Joseph. He looks back on that day when the Trainer gave him a warm smile and took his hand saying "hey there."

Just remembering shaking his hand made him harder! "I can't take it anymore!" He says before rummaging through his small drawer next to his bed. "Now where'd I put that thing…?"

After seconds of rummaging, he finally finds a seven inch long dildo with a skull-like design. He stares the dildo, blushing hard as precum leaked from his tip. Did I mention Joseph was gay?

Joseph smirks. "There you are, big guy." He shudders in delight as he rubs the toy across his cheek. "Mmm~ 'bout to enjoy some of this."

Joseph sets down the dildo beside him then stands up before taking of his black shorts completely, showing off his round ass. Next, he grabs the dildo and gets raises his bottom into the air.

"If he were to see me like this… I wouldn't give a shit." Joseph says before slowly rubbing the tip of the dildo against his entrance.

After teasing himself a little, he slides the dildo inside of his ass, letting out a loud but soft moan. He uses his right hand to pump the dildo in and out of his ass while using his other hand to grip the sheet.

Joseph continues moaning. "F-fuck! That's good!" He growls as his quickens the pace of his pumps. "I wish you were here right now, baby! I wanna take your dick!"

Joseph thrusts himself into the dildo before grabbing the photo, staring at it with lust in his eyes. He then rips off his bandanna and kisses the photo.

"Baby, you're gonna make me cum!" He squeals, clearly nearing his climax. "UGH! FUCK!"

After a louder growl of pleasure, he sprays his cum all over his bed sheets. He rolls on his back as he gasps for air, satisfied with himself. But not completely satisfied, it felt great and all… But it probably didn't feel as great as the real deal.

He glances at the photo with a saddened expression. He knows that he'll probably never see him again, he also doubts that he even remembers Joseph anyway. Actually, he never even learned his crush's name!

His hear aches as those thoughts sit in his head. "Tch. Whatever." He frowns, tossing the photo aside.

* * *

Ten minutes past and Joseph was now currently in the kitchen, leaning inside of the fridge. Sure, it was a mess and graffiti was everywhere, but at least the appliances were still somewhat functional and the food was good enough to eat. So, Joseph figured he'd make himself a sandwich and drink to drown his sorrow.

"Hey," began a voice that could be heard behind Joseph, "are you going to be finished with the fridge anytime soon?"

Joseph groans as he waves off to figure. "Yeah yeah, I'll be done in a sec. Hold your Horseas." He said in a rather blunt tone.

"Oh, well while you're in there, do you think you can hand me a note that probably in there?" The figure asks politely.

"Tch. What note?" Asks Joseph in another blunt manner.

"I got a hint that a password or something was in their so I could see Guzma."

Joseph sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Dude, how the hell do you not know the password to see the boss?"

"Because Guzma's not my boss?"

"… Alright, who's messin' with me?" The irritated Grunt asks. "Yo, Jared, if you're fuckin' with me then I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Grunts have names… Like, ACTUAL names?"

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Joseph turns around, balling up his fists. "I ain't in the mood for you're-"

Upon turning around, Joseph finds an African American boy who wore a green tank top, grey pants, had short black curly hair and light-blue colored eyes. Also, he did notice that he was a tad bit shorter than himself.

Joseph jumps back in surprised. "Holy shit!" But to his dismay he bumps his head against the fridge. "Agh, dammit!"

Joseph couldn't believe it, the boy in the photo, his crush… Was here right in front of him! In his own own! Joseph's hear begins racing.

The boy walks up to Joseph with concern and sets his hands on him, making sure he was alright. "Jeez! You alright there?"

Joseph only stares at his crush, not knowing what to say. Luckily for him his blushes were being covered by his bandanna. "I… I..."

Joseph's crush give him a sheepish grin. "Heh, sorry for startling you like that." His grin quickly goes away as we turns to the to doorway. "I'll just wait until you're-"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Er..." Joseph stands there, shaking slightly before he coughs while rubbing the back of his head. "Y-you got nothin' to apologize for, yo."

"That's good..."

Silence filled the room. Joseph just stares at his crush as he tried figuring out something to say.

"S-so, what's a handso- er! What's a guy like you doing here?" He chuckles nervously. 'Damn, he's cute.' He thought to himself.

The boy crosses his arm, frowning. "Yeah, your boss did some dumb shit and now I gotta fix it."

"C-cool, yo!"

"… You know that I'm probably going to have to kick his ass, right?"

"Whoa, seriously?" He snickers, rubbing the underside of his nose. "So Team Skull is a threat here!"

"Hm… No, not really." He smiles sheepishly. "But people think you guys are mildly annoying, if that helps."

Joseph just stands their with his left eye twitching. "Are you..." He then sighs, not giving a shit. "We'll take what we can get I guess."

The boy coughs. "So, uh, about that note?"

"Eh? Oh, right! That thing!" Joseph, in a panic rummages through the fridge. "Where is it!?"

The figure just looks at the panicking Grunt while scratching his head. "Hey, you know it's fine if you don't have it."

'Fucking dammit!' Joseph cursed in his head. 'It ain't in here…!'

"Riiight, I'll just look somewhere-" The figure begins turning to the doorway once again.

In another panic, Joseph grabs onto his hand. "Wait, yo!"

"Hm?" He turns around to look Joseph right in his eyes.

"Tapu Cocoa!" Joseph shouted, wide-eyed.

His crush chuckles. "No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

"What… N-no! The password to see the boss..." Joseph looks away while trying to hide his already hidden blush. "It's Tapu Cocoa."

"Oh, thanks a lot… Um… Sorry, what was-"

"J-Joseph!" He quickly answers nervously.

"Oh… Well," he then smiles warmly at Joseph, still looking him right in the eyes, "it's very nice to meet you, Joseph."

Joseph, still wide-eyed stands there as his heart beats faster with every second. 'He called me by my name...' He smiles behind his bandanna. 'How can this day it any better?'

"So, Joseph," began the boy, "since we're 'somewhat' well-aquanted with each other… Do you think maybe you can walk with me to see Guzma?"

"..."

His day just got better.

"Y-yeah! Sure! Absolutely!"

"Great, let's get going."

* * *

After a little bit of walking, both Joseph and his crush finally arrive at Guzma's door. Joseph's crush stares at the door, before inhaling.

"Here we are! This was easier than I thought." He says before looking at Joseph and smiles. "Thanks again, Joseph, I really appreciate it."

Joseph scratches the back of his head. "Nah, it's cool. No need to thank me."

"But..." He looks down with a slight confused look on his face.

Joseph raises a brow before looking down to find out what was wrong. After he looks down he flinches after he finally realizes that he had held his hand during the whole walk to their destination. That would explain the weird looks they've gotten during the walk. Joseph's body shakes as he pulls his hand away, blushing.

"Oh, god! Yo, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright, I actually liked it." He replied calmly.

"You… You did?"

He nods in respond as he uses both his hands to grab Joseph's right hand. "Yeah, your skin's… Very soft." His lightly rubs his thumbs across Joseph's hand.

Seeing these actions, Joseph sets his other hand on his cheek. "You think so?"

"Yeah, it feels nice." He then looks back Joseph. "Say, Joseph?"

"Yeah…?"

Then he motions his right hand near his bandanna, motioning towards his cheek. "May I?" Was all he said.

Joseph's heart skips as he stares in shock. 'He want to touch me more...' "Y-yeah, sure."

Next, the boy moves his hand behind Joseph's bandanna as he lightly strokes his cheek. Joseph gasps silently at first, but then warms up to the feeling of his hand. So much, in fact, that he lightly pushes his cheek into his hand, hoping to feel more.

"Mmmm..." 'This feel nice.' He thinks to himself, looking into his eyes lovingly.

Then after was felt like hours to Joseph, his crush takes his hand back.

"Well," the boy chuckled, "thanks for letting me feel your smooth skin. You sure you didn't find it weird?"

Joseph only stands their, lost in his thoughts as if he thought that he was stilling feeling his cheek.

"Uh… Joseph?"

He quickly snaps out of his thoughts. "Eh!? Oh, yeah! It's cool!" He nervously chuckles.

"Well, time to fight Guzma." He turns to the door and reaches for the door handle.

"Yo wait!" Joseph snaps. "I didn't catch you name yet."

"..." He then faces Joseph before smiling. "Dane Lloyd."

After that, Dane Lloyd enters Guzma's room, leaving a love struck Grunt by himself. Joseph sets his hand on the very same cheek Dane touched, loving the memory of Dane's touch. Dane was so kind to him while most people hated Joseph's guts… Dane was something else.

"I… I think I'm actually in love..."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, GUZMA!" Shouted Dane from the other side of the door.

"TRY AND BEAT ME! BET YOU CAN'T, FAGGOT!" Shouted another voice.

* * *

So after times passes was find both Joseph and Dane in front of the Shady house, as the rain poured down on the two. Joseph looks at Dane in amazement.

"Damn, I still can't believe you're strong enough to beat the boss."

Dane shrugs while giving off a goofy grin. "Eh, he wasn't that hard to beat." He says as he looks a pokeball grasped in his hand. "My Incineroar's just too strong, I guess."

"That's cool, yo."

"Thanks!" He says happily before looking up in the cloudy and rainy sky. "Does it always rain like this here?"

Joseph scratches his head, clearly on the same page with Dane. "Yeah, not sure what that's about." Joseph rubs his left arm, blushing. "B-but, if you wanna stay a little while to wait for the rain to stop… W-we can chill in my room."

"That sounds great."

"Sweet! I'll grab and food and-"

"But I can't."

Joseph's expression saddens. "You… You don't want to."

"No, no!" Dane quickly reassures Joseph. "It's not that I don't want to. I just can't. I'm still in the middle of my island trial."

"Oh..." Joseph hangs his head in sorrow. 'I wanted to spend more time with ya...' He thinks to himself.

"Also," he begins looking up towards a certain window, "I don't think Guzma wants me around here anymore."

Both of them find Guzma looking through the window, glaring specifically at Dane. Dane responds by flipping Guzma the bird. Guzma retreats back inside.

"So yeah, maybe some other time."

"Sure… Yeah."

"… Actually, hang on."

Dane rummages through his bag for a bit as he finally pulls out a blue and red bracelet with a single pearl attached to it. Dane happily puts it on Joseph's wrist.

"There you go."

"Eh?" Joseph examines the accessory before looking back to Dane. "What's this for."

"Well, mainly it's to tell you apart from the other Grunts. But also, think of it as a token of our friendship."

"Wait," Joseph asks in surprised, not expecting to hear those words, "we're friends…?"

"Well, you're the only Grunt that I actually like," Dane smiles while giving off a wink, "so sure we are."

Joseph couldn't believe it… He had become friends with his crush! He'd never thought he'd live to see the day. His heart skipped and his mind turned to mush, almost getting dizzy after only hearing the sentence 'a token of our friendship.'

"Yo… That's great!" Joseph shouted in glee.

Dane laughs, happy to make his new friends happy. "I'm glad. Anyway, I gotta get going! I'll see you around, Joseph!"

And with that, Dane runs of to continue his island trials. As for Joseph, he just stands there, red as a tomato as his hands were set on his chest. His knees went out on him as he falls on his knees.

'… I want him to wreck me so hard.' Joseph thinks to himself.

* * *

Joseph lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling, smiling. Not only did he get to feel his own crush's hands, but he became friends with him as well. So of course Joseph had every right to be happy… But their was still a problem: was Dane gay?

Joseph's smile turns into a frown. "What if Dane's not gay?" Joseph asks himself. "Hell, he probably isn't gay! And right now he's probably out their getting some gross-ass pussy or some shit." He groans to himself. "Can't blame them chicks tho… He's super cute." He says, sighing to himself.

Joseph stares deeply into the bracelet Dane had given to him. This and the photo he has are the only things to keep him sane, but unfortunately he thinks about him being a straight man. This ached his heart so…

If only Joseph was a girl… Yes… If only…

After laying there for a fully minute, Joseph snaps up. "Hold up!" He then glances over to his phone, sitting on his drawer before grabbing it.

He turns on his phone and scrolls around into his photo gallery. The first photo he selects was a photo of a girl.

The girl in the photo dressed the same as the other female Grunts from Team Skull, only her hair was blue like Joseph's.

The girl was sitting on a bathroom countertop, facing away from a mirror, showing off her beautiful backside. She was also winking at the camera while making a peace sign with her fingers.

Joseph swipes to the next photo which showed the same girl in a bedroom that looked an awful lot like Joseph's. This time the girl's backside was facing the mirror with the looking into the camera.

Joseph continued scrolling through his photo gallery, looking at the very attractive girl who would always be in a sexy pose that would make any guy swoon.

"Well… I do look pretty hot in these pictures…"

Yep. Joseph here was not only gay, but was also a crossdresser. He was never sure why he liked dressing himself up like a girl, and feels the need to pose in any erotic manners. He didn't care, however, he enjoyed it nevertheless. He even enjoyed uploading them on the internet to see what others thought of his looks.

Joseph grins, looking for various comments he's gotten on his photos. And they were normally on the lines of: 'damn, girl!' or even 'you're a hottie!' and many more much like it.

"Well, these guys don't know that I'm a dude." He strokes his chin, pondering. "So… Why not try it with Dane?"

* * *

After some time passes we find Joseph looking into a body mirror, dressed exactly like the girl in the photos. He motions his hands around his hip area, admiring his own body as he grows hot and bothered.

Joseph giggles, still staring at himself through the mirror. "I keep forgetting how good this feels." He then turns around to get a good few of his own ass. "Especially right here. Guys go crazy for my ass."

After seconds of admiring himself, he finally realized the tent that form in his shorts. He giggles to himself as he rubs his groin region.

"Guess I'm just that attractive," he says to himself as he faces the mirror and drops his shorts to his ankles, "even got myself hard."

He grabs his dick and strokes it at a moderate pace. He then reaches for his dildo he left on his drawer, licking the rubber toy.

Joseph wastes no time, as he reaches the dildo behind him, rubs he against his entrance and finally shoves his pleasure toy in his body.

"SH-SHIT!" He shrieks as he leans against his mirror, moaning out Dane's name. "Dane! Oh, Dane! F-fuck me good!" Joseph groans in pleasure.

Joseph pumps himself with his dildo for a good five minutes, with every second he fastens his pace, screaming in pleasure.

"Dane.. I'm going to..." He moans before finally cumming on his mirror.

Joseph falls to his knees as his cum continues spraying on the lower half of the mirror. Joseph then takes a good look at himself in the mirror, seeing himself flushed.

He smirks to himself. "You're a naughty bitch, Joseph." He laughs to himself, resting his hand on his cheek. "With a disguise like this, you'll win his heart for sure."

* * *

 **And finished with the first chapter of "Trainers and Grunts!" I'm honestly looking forward to a romance between two guys… Along with some good sex scenes!**

 **Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts!**


End file.
